


Lunática

by NaghiTan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Battle, Gen, Imagination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para ella, el mundo no solo era de un solo color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunática

**Título:** Lunática

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Luna Lovegood

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Género:** Fluff, general.

 **Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de **Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora **J. K. Rowling** yo solo los tomo prestado por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque para ella, el mundo no solo era de un solo color.

 **Número de palabras:** 214

 **Tabla de retos:** Helado **No. De Reto y Reto:** 027\. Chispas de Colores

 **Notas de autor:** Drabble, espero les guste. De Fandom Insano.

 

**Capitulo Único.**

Para Luna Lovegood la vida era un constante lienzo blanco, donde podría pintar de los colores que ella quisiera aquello que le hacía feliz. Por ejemplo, tener amigos de Gryffindor era un brochazo de color rojo y dorado. No, ella no repelaba por las casas, si alguien quería hablarle ella lo escucharía atentamente, como lo estaba haciendo con Theodore Nott, chico de la casa de las serpientes, ambos eran tan diferentes, pero congeniaban tan bien… que a ella no le importaba el constante color que le marcaba… él era tan gris, pero lo bueno de los colores, es que se podían mezclar.

Luna veía al mundo con completa ensoñación, con la mirada de un niño curioso al que le dan un juguete por lo más raro. Su padre le había enseñado en creer en lo increíble, porque todo podía suceder, pero no  entendía como personas como Hermione Granger no la tomaban enserio… no le creían, ¿es que acaso ser del mundo mágico no les daban pistas de que lo más increíble podría suceder? No cambiaría el modo de pensar de aquellas personas, cada quien era libre de creer lo que quisieran.

—¿Qué piensas?— le saludaba Ginny.

—En que los colores son muy bonitos— respondía sinceramente.

Y ahí estaba la soñadora, la incomprendida…

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** o.o XD no sé si me salí del personaje.

Tchao!    

 


End file.
